Code Of The Heart
by broken down dog
Summary: (SausuSaku)8 years into the future Sakura is a medical-nin and Konoha's strategist specialist. Naruto is Anbu and sasuke is one of the missing. Sakura finds a chance....and finds something unexpected..
1. My Childhood Friend

**Code of the Heart**

Chpt 1

"What a day!" a very exhausted fine young woman exasperated.

..........yes what a day it was or is, actually. The sun was already setting. A field of green grass lay straight under the now darkening sky of endless lunacy. Among this field giant sakura trees lined the ground in beautiful grace, there also laid a young mistress of pink silk hair and emerald eyes.

She was laying against one of the sakura trees watching as the sun lay to sleep. She sighed. It was so peaceful.....the rustle of the leaves, the soft whispers of the wind tangled into her hair and left a warm smile upon her face. The sky illuminated into a hue of hot pinks, light blues, oranges, and BLOOD reds.

......blood...................

She suddenly stopped smiling but frowned. The rustling of trees had successfully pulled a sakura blossom from its branches. It glided its way all the way down to the woman's side; with much grace too I might add. When it did land near her, her serene concentration faltered to the blossom. She stared at it.

'How long has it been?' she wondered. She then flew back to memories long since past.

'So long ago, it feels so long ago.......yet it was just 3 years ago.'

She stared of into the distance.....

'How lonely it is here, such calmness..'

As she lowered her head and caught view of the blossom she panicked. At that moment the blossom was shrouded by a thick cover of blood and tiny droplets of the blood rolled off the petals. In fear and shock she shut her eyes and wrapped her hands around her head.

'No!....not again!! Go away!!!' she was very frightened.

"Hey! Sakura! You okay, there?" a voice appeared out of no where.

She quickly opened her eyes and tried to fix her posture. She didn't wanna look distraught in front of anyone, especially him.

"I knew I'd find you here." A young man appeared, a tall young man. It was him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? How long already?" he seemed very happy to see her. She smiled and stood up walking to him.

He was the only person who understood her. Ever since...like....forever. More like when she started learning the way of the shinobi. When she reached him she smiled once again ready to speak.

A/N: so watta ya think sux? Well I hav big plans for this fic

well at least I hope those plans last long...cuz well I always forget..hehehehehe well neway plz review

ummm if u dislike it plz don't flame me like hell jus tell me in a civilized manor an example would be ur story isn't as good as I hoped it'd be or it didn't fascinate me,......be simple.....u know be mature plz be honest too..

oh yea.....flamers if u do send a flame that is outrageous as in cursing at me of my fic don't expect me to ignore u!!!!

if u guys would like to give advice please go right ahead!!


	2. Sakura

**Hey there everyone sorry for takin so freekin long but im just a very lazy person and u know x-mas just past and newyears. ****But I'd lik to thank the reviewers first.**

**Kaoru-ken: too kind too kind I'll try to update quicker.**

**Kreuz4eva: ha ha ha I shall never tell you who the mystery person is…….the fic tells ya. **

**Anomynous: Muwahahahahaha I took long in updating….pls forgive me! Lol**

**Kira-924: well I think my fic is a little longer now. Don't worry plenty sasusaku…..soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Code of the Heart**

**Chpt 2**

**She walked up to him what should she say?**

"**Hey, Naruto-kun." She hugged him as tight as possible. **

**He had really groan literally he had I think he was 6 1" or so Sakura was just about 5 3" or 4 can't remember. Anyway he hadn't changed his style to much either he wore a jumper looking thing except it was a orange, black and gray and he wore his leaf headband around his neck and that fluffy thing around his neck was gone. His hair was still yellow so his eyes were of course blue. His sandal things were black with tints of orange on the sides of course. **

**His hair style had changed and his attitude……..drastically. He still thought he was the best but he was wiser. Attitude wise he's such a punk…….not in a bad way though, the cool punk thing. As for hair……ummmmm…..he's had more style than Sakura. From fades, to spike to even once a Mohawk but now his hair is kind of short but long enough to do a fohawk. He's really into the fohawk look. **

**He was now an Anbu; well he was Anbu for a few years now. So you know he never could really talk to his friends but he always made some time to talk to Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-sensei.**

**Sakura wore of course what she always wore her trade mark dress and shorts under, except they were a little different. I mean she was the most awesome and powerful medical-ninja there, excluding the Hokage Tsunade. Her dress was a darker red with black lining on the corners of the dress. The dress was sleeveless, she wore a long scarf around her neck that reached her a little after her waist, and the scarf was really thick and black with a few red threads. **

**Her shorts were black too they stop an inch or two before her knee. Right after her knee she has black net stockings around the middle of her calf there's bandages going all the way to her red and black sandals. **

**For her arms she wares fingerless black gloves that have bandages around one arm and a net covering the other arm. Oh yeah she regrew her hair it was really long and layered. It was like a little farther than her mid back.**

"**Hey, Sakura-Chan long time no see. You been doin good, at least from what I heard right?" he hugged back. They let go. "Hey I don't really have that much time cause I got to go meet up with Hinata for lunch."**

"**Ok. Oh I've been fine. You've been gone for so long. Why?"**

"**Well...uhhhh…I had a very confusing mission, very confusing." He scratched his head he didn't like lying to Sakura she was like a sister to him.**

"**Naruto of all the years I've known you, you have never been able to pass a lie by me without me noticing and it won't happen now." She put her hands to her hips as if warning him.**

"**Now, now, now you know I can't tell you the truth, Sakura-Chan."**

"**I know I know I'm just messin with ya."**

"**So got any trainin done while I was away?" he sat on the ground and motioned her to do the same. She did.**

"**Well, just a little." She shrugged she never felt like braggin about how strong she is. To be very surprised she was actually very powerful I mean for being a medical-ninja and when competing against other ninja in the village.**

"**Gotten any better?"**

"**I hope so."**

"**hmph Ya know Sakura-Chan sometimes it's good to think you're stronger than what you really are, cuz if you do you can surpass you're limit and get better." He laughed at her comment.**

"**I know….I just don't really care I mean I never really fight I just cure and protect sometimes, hardly ever. But I'm glad of that, no one get's hurt." She smiled, looking beyond the distance.**

**Naruto noticed it of course. 'Sakura, so kind hearted hope she never sees what a real mission does to shinobi.'**

"**While you were gone I've been to many missions surprisingly…" Sakura interrupted Naruto's train of thought.**

**Naruto interrupted.**

"**See that's what I don't get, no offense but how do you get to go on all these Anbu missions when you're not even Anbu."**

**He asked curiously.**

"**You idiot that's what I was getting to…..well ya see since there aren't many medical-nin's they really need me considering the fact that lately there has been many attacks on Konoha for some "reason"." **

"**Yeah….I noticed." Naruto nodded his head and went into space.**

**Sakura stared at Naruto, waiting for his answer. 'Does he even know I'm waiting for an answer? Let me give him a clue.'**

"**I wonder what's wrong." Sakura said very slowly. Naruto hmphed.**

**5 minutes later**

**Sakura's vein is pulsing. 'He really is an IDIOT!'**

"**uhem Naruto?" she said sweetly.**

"**Oh…yea wha…?" Naruto looked to her, and froze. She was gonna loose it, again.**

"**Are you gonna tell me or WHAT?" **

**Naruto smiled pathetically**

"**Hehehehehe….he..he….About what Sakura-Chan?"**

**Complete silence.**

"**Why there have been sudden attacks on Konoha!!!" **

"**Oh that…….about that I can't tell you."**

"**So you do know?"**

"**Yea…."**

"**Can't you tell me?"**

"**You know I can't."**

…**..Silence….**

"**Alright I'll tell you." Naruto couldn't take it anymore he was sweating like an animal. He was never really good at keeping secrets anyway.**

"**I knew you'd tell me! Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!!!"**

**Naruto sat up straight and sat silent for awhile. He looked real serious.**

'**Naruto? Acting serious? Is it that bad? Must be he only looks so in tuned like this when something's wrong.' Sakura became serious and ready to listen.**

"**sigh Sakura this is very serious please don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to even be telling you but if you don't know this I'll worry that you won't be prepared for what might happen." Naruto then looked straight at Sakura. Slight worry on his face.**

"**Konoha is in the middle of a power struggle against another new alliance of renegades."**

"**Alliance of renegades?" Sakura questioned.**

"**Well, yea, we're still kinda not sure who they are but we're guessing that it's mainly composed of some members from other villages plus criminals, rogues, and passer-bys."**

"**Are they dangerous?"**

"**Well they've been attacking Konoha practically every few days and there's been a lot of ninjas goin to the hospitals right?"**

"**You're right. They're strong."**

"**That's not the worse part I've been hearing rumors that the Akatsuki is involved."**

"**What!!! THE Akatsuki? It sounds a little believable. But why would they help?" **

"**Yea…..that I don't quite know. But we have information saying that the Akatsuki started this new alliance or so." Naruto stood. "Well whatever the case is, please keep your senses keen to anything."**

"**Alright." Sakura nodded. She stood up next to him. **

"**So you wanna go eat lunch? I'm starving!"**

"**Ummm….well talking about lunch don't you have to go meet someone?"**

"**What do you mean…….?"**

'**You're kidding me right?' "Well, it's someone important to you."**

"**Uhhh……hmmmmm……" Naruto thought as hard as he could.**

'**He really is a one track minded guy. Poor Naruto. No poor Hinata.' Sakura sweat dropped.**

"…………**.oh………..SHIT!!!!! Oh crap oh crap! Sorry Sakura got to go! Shit hope Hinata is still there." Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**Sakura smiled. 'Seeing Naruto act the way he used to really makes me remember Team 7 and Kakashi sensei, I wish I could go back in time……….' She started to reminisce about the past, and suddenly anger overcame her. 'No! Never! I'll never return to back then. I was weak. And ANNOYING. Always going after HIM.' A picture of the man she once knew flashed in her mind.**

'**No I don't want to remember him. It took me so long to forget but I keep remembering him.' **

'**How can you forget him?' inner Sakura seemed to intervene. **

'**Why do I?'**

'**He's made you what you have become today. Forget him.'**

'**But….No….you're right, I hate him, I hate him…….that man…….Sasuke.'**

**blah so wat do u think? Pls review.**


	3. Is she the same?

Srry that I haven't updated in a long time with me that happens its just I've been having a lot of problems lately and I hardly have anything to write about. As for my reviewers:

Darkness corrupts my heart thanx for the comment : p and I'll try harder to update faster.

Sakura yea I'll try, thanx

kira-924 aw thanx don't worry they will……just you watch..i mean read kukukku lol

Kurenai Chinoumi u think its good? Thanx I really don't know. At a point I thought of deleting the story.

Kitsue43 yea……..hi! really? I don't really know wat to do next really….

Code of the heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chpt 3

The sun was sure high up. And it was a perfect day. Naruto had finally seen Sakura, it had been over a month since he last saw her. He was glad that he saw her to. But right now what troubled his mind was the thought of Hinata becoming disappointed if he doesn't show up. You see the problem was that Hinata and Naruto usually always had lunch together. But since he had to go on this mission h wasn't able to see her for about a month.

Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha at top speed trying to get to Hinata. As soon as he got to the Ichiraku (a/n: is that wat its called?) he looked around for Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto searched frantically.

"Naruto chill were right here." a familiar voice spoke up through Naruto's yelling.

Naruto looked towards the source. Which was none other than…..Kakashi? Kakashi was sitting right next to Hinata on a bar booth. As soon as she saw Naruto she smiled so brightly.

"Naruto-kun!" She said happily.

"Hinata I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and stared straight at the floor in shame.

"I don't mind Naruto-kun."

"Hinata you know you can call me Naruto, how many times do I have to tell ya."

"At least once more, Naruto-kun."

"Well Aright then…..hold on a sec. Kakashi sensei? What are you doin here?"

"Easy Naruto. I've been sitting here before you came storming in. Then I saw Hinata waiting for someone, I guessed you, so I kept her company noticing how late you usually are."

"And you're one to talk." Naruto crossed his arms.

"………….well at least you should thank me cause she was gonna leave until I stopped her." Kakashi crossed his arms as well.

Kakashi then stood up from the booth. "Well then I guess I'll leave you two to your business."

"Well then later." Naruto retorted.

"Naruto, may I speak to you outside just for a second. Hinata, it'll just be a sec." Kakashi smiled his trademark grin.

"Aa uh huh." Hinata nodded.

Kakashi walked to the exit and Naruto followed.

'I wonder what he's thinking about. He sure seems quiet.' Naruto pondered.

Once outside Kakashi stopped his back facing Naruto.

"…..You talked to Sakura?" Kakashi began this conversation.

"Yeah."

"Same?"

"As always…………..she is still hiding her true feelings."

"Hmph. I thought so. It's been awhile since he left this village yet she tries to convince everyone she doesn't care about him."

"Kakashi, I honestly believe she doesn't care for him the way we think she does."

"I know she doesn't care for him anymore. She killed every last emotion she felt for him. But she still does care."

"What do you mean? You just said she hates him."

Kakashi turned around to face Naruto. "She does hate him. She doesn't want anything from him, except recognition. That's why she trains so hard. And that's the sole reason why she has become stronger, and why she's tried harder."

Naruto looked at the ground. Sadness swept over him. 'Sakura. So, are you pretending to be happy? Being happy to not worry us?'

Sakura was walking home. Down the streets that felt pretty empty. 'I'm bored. Maybe I should train.' The sun was still high up in the sky. Sakura looked up at the sky. 'I'll train.'

So of course she went home to change. On her way home she saw Ino shopping. But someone was with her, but she couldn't make out who it was. 'Hmmm…..' She had to see who it was so she got closer. 'Shikamaru! What the hell is he doing here? Well with Ino and shopping?' But as soon as she got closer Ino noticed her immediately.

"Sakura? Whoa, I'm surprised." Ino froze and Shikamaru looked the other way in shame as so that Sakura wouldn't be able to tell it's him. To late for that.

"Yes?" 'Why is she surprised?'

"Oh uh it's nothing."

"What do you mean?" 'Ok, what's she hiding?'

"Oh nothing it's just I'm not used to seeing you around the market. I mean you know you're usually training. Or hiding off somewhere."

"Oh yea well you're right about the training thing. I'm going-"

"Home to change right?" Ino interrupted.

"Yea. Well sorry but I gotta go." Sakura turned to leave.

"Hey wait! You know what I feel like exercising a bit you mind if I join you." Ino put a hand on her hip and looked at Sakura with a challenging face.

Sakura turned around so quick when Ino offered to train with her. "You really wanna go? That'd be great. I need a partner to train with."

"Sure I need to stay in shape………what you think Shika?" Ino asked Shikamaru who was trying to sneak away slowly and unnoticed.

"Uh…….fine." Shikamaru was so disappointed. He almost reached the exit too.

"Well then Sakura I'll meet you over there in a half hour see ya, Shika let's go pay for this."

Shikamaru crossed his arms.sigh "How troublesome." And he followed Ino to the registers to go pay.

'Yes finally! Finally! Alright finally I can test my skills!' Sakura jumped for joy in her mind. So she ran back home and got dressed into the quickest most maneuverable outfit she had. She wore a red tanktop with black lining and her famous symbol on her back. She also wore a maneuverable black miniskirt with black skintight shorts that ended many inches above her knee. But wait the most important thing was her weapons she had a pouch around her right leg full of kunai. And her infamous twin blades.

Twin blades you say? Well through the years she had trained with short range blades. Something you wouldn't expect of her. But through the years she promised herself she would become powerful so she mastered many weapons or at least shes on her way to mastering them. She placed her twin blades one at each side. And she put armored black plates on her forearms and on her shins. Lastly she put her hair up in a bun with black lace. Fancy ain't she?

She looked at herswelf in the mirror. 'ok this is to much……..why am I dressing like this? I better change…..but it does look kinda nice.' She began to spin around in front of the mirror.

"Hmm…..well it's not flashy……..but for training…..it is."

Somewhere near Konoha's border

"Hehehehehe…..well what you think? Oh great and powerful master?" a lankey man dressed in a black cape from head to toe bowed in a humorous state.

"Shut it Kiminko." A tall figure said bluntly death written all over his words. This man sat at the edge of a waterfall looking down. Apparently he wasn't afraid of heights. He stood and walked towards Kiminko. He was very tall long black hair yet it was all chopped up and sort of short. He had a stern face. He had a long black cape too.

"Fine but what you think of my plan?" Kiminko crossed his arms and looked toward the side.

"…….have you told the rest of them?" he kept his stern look no matter what he said.

"Well of course! They're already ready, Master!"

Kiminko's 'Master' turned toward the waterfall again and looked down.

"……Then tell them to attack with my order."

"Of course. Uchiha's brother." Kiminko bowed again and was about to leave.

"Kiminko!" Master said with a commanding yet calm voice.

"……yes?"

"……don't ever refer me to that asshole as his brother. Got that?"

Kiminko smirked. "Of course, Master." He bowed and vanished into thin air.

Master seemed to not take his eyes off at what he was looking at the bottom of the waterfall. He seemed to be very angry at Kiminko referring him to his brother. His eyes showed rage actually his eyes glared into red. 'How strong will they be?' he looked down at was and still is………….The Village of Konoha.

So wat u think pls tell me?

OH YEA I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS CAN TELL ME WAT YOU'D LIK TO EXPECT IN THE NEX CHAPTERS. OR AT LEAST IF U GUYS CAN GIV ME TIPS THANX!

Much luv ♥ broken down wolf


End file.
